die_kaenguru_chronikenfandomcom-20200213-history
Neues vom Känguru
right|300px Neues vom Känguru ist ein Podcast, der im Hörfunkprogramm Fritz des Senders RBB seit Anfang 2008 wöchentlich ausgestrahlt wird. Seit 2013 werden die Folgen in neu editierter Fassung unter dem Namen "Neues vom Känguru RELOADED" ausgestrahlt. Sie bilden die "Grundlage" der Känguru-Chroniken. Inhalt In den Kurzgeschichten geht es um den Kleinkünstler Marc-Uwe Kling, bei dem ein kommunistisches Känguru einzieht. Dieses Känguru war früher beim Vietcong und steht total auf Nirvana und Schnapspralinen. Bücher siehe auch Die Känguru-Trilogie Die Kurzgeschichten erschienen 2009 unter dem Namen "Die Känguru Chroniken - Ansichten eines vorlauten Beuteltiers" in gedruckter Form. 2011 erschien die Fortsetzung Das Känguru-Manifest und der dritte Teil Die Känguru-Offenbarung erschien 2014. Folgen Imgesamt erschienen sind min. 218 Episoden: *001 - Kino *002 - 69 Cent *003 - Marktlücke *004 - Whopper *005 - Oper *006 - Blind *007 - Kontrolle *008 - Tennis *009 - Reklamation *010 - Allwissend *011 - Zensur *012 - Warzenschwein *013 - Hatschi *014 - Ursprüngliche Akkumulation *015 - Paartherapie *016 - Der zerbrochene Krug *017 - Die Sprache der Dummen *018 - Ode an die Freude *019 - Aerodynamik *020 - Unsichtbar *021 - Wenn zwei sich streiten *022 - Ziele *023 - Robbie Williams *024 - Should I stay or should I go *025 - Fucking Soul Sucking Machine *026 - Running Man Jumping Kangaroo *027 - Neue Regeln *028 - Tyrannei der Tristesse *029 - Theorie und Praxis *030 - Heimat *031 - Hirngespinste *032 - Fische *033 - Art 2.0 *034 - Herrschaft und Knechtschaft *035 - Brotlose Kunst *036 - Weihnachten *037 - Silvester - THE HORROR *038 - Nach dem Krieg *039 - Im Regen *040 - Fahrrad fahren *041 - Vertrag *042 - Kettenkarussell *043 - Ansichtssache *044 - Ipanema *045 - Verräterisches Cellophan *046 - Vom Lichter anbringen *047 - Impressive *048 - Rechts vor links *049 - Opus Magnum *050 - Neu ! Jetzt noch besser *051 - The suspicious suitcases *052 - Stroganoffs 9. Sinfonie *053 - Goa *054 - Der grüne Gaumen *055 - Rock'n'Roll-Koffer *056 - Orientierung und Werte *057 - Woanders *058 - The Good. the Bad and... *059 - Feuchtgebiete *060 - They Paved Paradise *061 - Episode 1 *062 - Episode 2 *063 - Episode 3 *064 - Episode 4 *065 - Episode 5 *066 - Es ist an der Zeit *067 - Bitte lächeln! *068 - Letzter Wille *069 - Zwei Hinweise *070 - What ever *071 - Noch ne Geschätsidee *072 - Ganz neue Pläne *073 - Geschäftsidee der Woche *074 - Schreck lass nach *075 - Relativität *076 - Was man wissen muss *077 - Schluss mit Kleinkunst *078 - Nachtbus des Grauens *079 - Nachtbus des Grauens II *080 - Geschenke *081 - Gute Vorsätze *082 - Crazy Känguru is back *083 - Wahre Wärme kommt von innen *084 - Allergische Algerier *085 - Vampire in Berlin *086 - Guter Kaffee *087 - Land der Kleinkünstler *088 - Jobsuche 1 *089 - Jobsuche 2 *090 - Jobsuche 3 *091 - Wir hatten ja früher alles *092 - Wissenswertes über Rilke *093 - Souvenir *094 - Boxclub *095 - Boxclub II *096 - Heute ist alles 3D *097 - Früher war alles 2D *098 - Wie eine Kinderflöte *099 - Treppenwitz *100 - Folge 100 *101 - Illegal *102 - Ein Witz *103 - Fast Grandprix *104 - Spiegelgasse 14 *105 - Jeehaa *106 - Sex *107 - Ein tragischer Held *108 - Schiffbruch mit Känguru *109 - Hauptmann vom Wannsee I *110 - Hauptmann vom Wannsee II *111 - Balkonbeobachtungen *112 - Jörg Dwix *113 - Manchmal muss es weh tun *114 - Seespaziergang *115 - Privatgespräche *116 - Also sprach das Känguru *117 - Wer umschriebt der bleibt *118 - Portrait des jungen Kängurus *119 - Das gehört verboten *120 - Vom Kopf auf die Füße *121 - Der Pinguin von gegenüber *122 - Kleinkrieg *123 - Überwachen und schlafen *124 - Ein freies Land *125 - Hyperchonderungeeignet *126 - Morgen Kinder *127 - Die Meinung des Autors *128 - Große Kunst *129 - Das Projekt *130 - Ne Million *131 - Bad Bank *132 - Hollywood *133 - Das Leben *134 - Das Vorwurfskarussell *135 - Papst *136 - Guten Tag Kollege *137 - Nachrichten *138 - Korrekturen *139 - Dominik *140 - Not to do *141 - Das Kängurumanifest *142 - Antiterroranschlag I *143 - Antiterroranschlag II *144 - Ratgeber *145 - Ablenkungsmanöver *146 - Neues vom Känguru *147 - Widersacher *148 - Ach scheiß der Hund drauf *149 - Lauter Cineasten *150 - Schmelzkäse der Apokalypse *151 - Bei Herta *152 - Dichtung und Wahrheit *153 - Streetart *154 - Metamorphose *155 - Plakate *156 - Klappentexte *157 - Poker *158 - Der Papst kommt *159 - Kalendersprüche *160 - Tuba *161 - Kalendersprüche 20 *162 - Autopista del Amor *163 - Die Krise *164 - Die Ford-Selleck-Theorie *165 - Lost *166 - Halleluja *167 - Pläne *168 - Interview *169 - Amnesia *170 - Pizza *171 - Adventskalender *172 - Bin dann mal weg *173 - Überraschung *174 - Love it or hate it *175 - Die Beschwerde *176 - 9 ein halb Minuten *177 - Jemand denkt an Dich *178 - Der freie Markt *179 - Ein gebildeter Kranker *180 - Die Hörer *181 - Das duale System *182 - Sein eigener Herr *183 - The Mentalist *184 - Beige *185 - Frauen die joggen *186 - Louie *187 - Idioten freie Zone *188 - Größte aus der Kleinkunst *189 - Rainer *190 - Kritische Sätze *191 - Geschäftsidee *192 - Die 10 Gebote *193 - Nerd-Alert *194 - Wagenmeister *195 - Geben ist seliger denn nehmen *196 - Überfluss *197 - Oben Ohne *198 - Ich vermisse nichts *199 - Känguru *200 - Die große Zwei *201 - Das Manifest *202 - Die Prophezeiungen *203 - Die Jagd beginnt *204 - Das Zeichen-Pinguin *205 - 2 Horden Hooligans-Pinguin *206 - Blutig *207 - Förderung *208 - Alte Regeln *209 - Emil und die Detektive *210 - Parallelwelt *211 - Vollarbeitslosigkeit *212 - Zentralkomitee *213 - Alle kennen den Bär *214 - Gebäckstücke *215 - Erschreckende Ausmaße *216 - Fehleinschätzung *217 - Die Kommune *218 - Sterne Weblinks Neues vom Känguru bei Fritz Kategorie:Podcast Kategorie:Podcast Neues vom Känguru reloaded Kategorie:Die Känguru-Chroniken